


The Taming of Commander Sendak

by Draycarla



Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Grooming, Haxus has Seen Things, Innuendo, It's funny to me, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Sendak is a baby, Ulaz needs a holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: After a recent battle, Sendak is in Ulaz's care minus an arm, and blood caked into his fur. While the arm is fixed to the best of Ulaz's ability, it turns out that Commander Sendak is quite unruly when it comes to trying to groom him. Ulaz has to use some rather unorthodox methods to keep Sendak contained.
Series: Galra Week/ween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Taming of Commander Sendak

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is Grooming! I was going to write a Thulaz, but wanted something silly because I've been so stressed out lately, and too much fluff gets to me after a while haha.
> 
> It was fun to write, and I love the idea of Sendak being Difficult TM and Ulaz getting irritated by the damn fluffy bastard. They have a world of ideas I could explore, I swear to god. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, silly as it is! Thanks for reading!

Of all the jobs in the universe, Ulaz thought working with Haggar was the worst. Apparently, he was wrong. Incredibly wrong. At first he started this job aboard Sendak's prison ship with his typical lab-grown coldness, but Ulaz quickly realised several rather large problems in doing so. Firstly, his typically cold bed-side manner was not appreciated around Sendak. Secondly, the process did not require the patient to be anaesthetised, and was alive. Thirdly, and probably the biggest issue, was that because Ulaz was treating battle wounds and fur caked in blood, he had to be vigorous in his approach. The blood was so badly caked in, that every single brush of the comb pulled either a deep belly snarl, or another petulant outburst. Somewhat related to the second point, Ulaz was used to patients not making noise, so this constant string of complaints was starting to break the veneer of his typical mild-manneredness. Jaw clenched tight, Ulaz mentally curses how the small patch of fur starts to pull the skin and he can hear another complaint building in Sendak's throat.

“Sir, please-”

“ **Ow**!” Sendak snarls and jerks away, glowering back at Ulaz with the comb still attached to the matted and knotted fur. Arguably, the sight would be quite humorous if it wasn't frustrating. “What kind of doctor are you supposed to be if you cannot simply – and gently – do your job?”

“Firstly,” Ulaz reaches for the comb, but Sendak inches away and almost off the table, “I am a Technician. I deal with the dead or very much put-under. Rarely, do I deal with the living. Secondly, I have told you numerous times already that it _will_ hurt to remove, even if I am dampening the fur. You have already been quite adamant you refused to have it cut-”

“You are **not** cutting my fur!” Sendak's nostrils flare. “I will not stand for a patchy back.” Ulaz mentally counts to ten.

“I know that, Commander Sendak.” Ulaz tries to cautiously inch forwards again. “Which is why it will _hurt_ , because I must brush the fur _out_.”

“I have,” Sendak goes to cross his arms, then huffs because he's briefly forgotten he does not have two arms at present to cross, “incredibly sensitive skin.” Ulaz feels this is the understatement of the deca-phoeb. “You keep tugging it far too hard.”

“Would you like me to leave it, and the problem worsens?” Ulaz offers.

“Of course not.” Sendak glares away. It takes him a few ticks, before he shuffles with his rear back on to the table properly. “Continue. But be **gentle**.” With a deep sigh, Ulaz glances over at the terminal for the time, and tries to take the comb from the matted clump. Even that earns another reaction.

“Ow.”

Ulaz tries to get the damn comb out.

“What are you even _doing?_ ”

It's stuck, Ulaz swears.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Ulaz scrabbles with his claws to try and ease the thing out. There's so much fur. Why is there so much damn _fur_?

“Are you even _listening_ to your patient – ow! - this is getting beyond a joke!” Sendak snarls. He jerks away, again, from the table; single arm trying to reach round to find the brush, that's just out of reach from his hand. The great Commander Sendak hisses, and Ulaz watches him move in a circle, like he hopes to catch the brush that bounces with abandon in his fur. Despite the nuisance, this is at minimum, amusement. “What have you done? Why can I not reach it?!”

“It is stuck, Commander-”

“Stuck? _Stuck_? How did you get this _stuck_?!” Sendak's eyes widen, and he tries to reach round again more frantically. “It is like you have never groomed anyone in your life!”

“With all due respect,” Ulaz moves around and bats Sendak's arm away as he tries to take the handle, “I _can_ groom people, but they typically do not have fur of your length, and whether you have forgotten or not; _I am a Technician, not your personal groomer!_ ”

“You do _precision work_!”

“With patients that are not conscious!” Ulaz misses an elbow to the face as Sendak jerks away from him with a growl. He's still got hold of the handle. A roar of agony rips from Sendak's throat, and Ulaz blinks at the brush in his hand, with a huge clump of fur. Ulaz finds the patch where it used to be, but Sendak's rubbing his fingers against it.

“How could you _tear_ it away like that?”

“You _moved_!” Ulaz could feel his patience starting to wane. There was an indignant snort in reply.

“I need to find an _actual_ groomer.”

“It cannot wait.” Ulaz starts trying to pick the fur from the brush, although he has an idea as to how to stop Sendak moving. It's just very unorthodox. “Please, return to the table and lay down on your stomach.”

“Why?” Sendak eyes him warily.

“It may be easier then you just sat there. Please, sir. I would rather this be done as quick as possible.” It's been twenty dobosh's already and there's still _so much_ left to do, and this was only the first of many, many clumps of fur.

Ulaz moves back to the terminal where the other equipment sits, and watches from the corner of his eye as Sendak does as instructed.

“Just move your left leg an inch to the right.” Ulaz notes the compliance. Good. “Thank you. Give me just a tick.” He brings up the table commands, and while this is risky, it's the only way to make Sendak _stay_. Ulaz initiates the energy restraints, and Sendak snarls out, as expected.

“What in Zarkon's name do you think you are doing?” Sendak roars as he attempts to thrash in the binds.

“I need you still to do this. I advise you desist moving; you will not escape the energy restraints-”

“Do you know who I am? How _dare_ you!”

“I am perfectly well aware of who you are, Commander,” Ulaz brings the brushes back to the table, laying each one out like he would medical equipment just within Sendak's eyeline, “and typically I would not consider doing this. However, unless I give you an agent that will effectively paralyse your body so I can work, I suspect that would not be to your liking. If you would like,” Ulaz leans down, and stares Sendak square in the eyes, “I can give you something to bite against? You are quite taxing on my patience at present, and while I can try and appreciate your circumstance, you are acting like a toddler.” Sendak's mouth falls open like it's the first time anyone's spoken to him like since he attained his position. His lips twitch, but Ulaz has work to do. He reaches for the tiniest pair of scissors and another comb.

The restraints work, to a point. Sendak still wiggles and writhes, and certainly still complains. He's ranted about the scissors _despite_ the fact it's to cut into the meat of the mats to brush them out, and he's _still_ whining that it hurts.

“Do note that I will gag you if you continue your complaining.” Ulaz mutters as he rests his forearm against Sendak's back in an attempt to keep him still.

“If Haggar and the Emperor did not view your work as exemplary, know that I would see to it you were sent out to a fringe base- _ow!_ You did that on purpose!” Sendak wiggles, and Ulaz tugs hard again.

“I do not know what you mean, Commander. I would never harm a patient purposefully.” To spite Sendak more, Ulaz pretends the comb has given and tears another lump of fur from Sendak's back.

“FUCK!” Sendak roars. “You are a _liar_!”

“Of course I am.” Ulaz answers sarcastically, and this renders Sendak speechless for a few ticks. He's really tempted to gag Sendak, because he's got a headache brewing. Ulaz goes to start the next section, but Sendak in all his pettiness, keeps flinching and jerking, and even when Ulaz finally gets the brush into the fur, Sendak manages to still writhe away using the stump of his arm. While it's impressive, the movement has ripped the comb from the handle, and Sendak snarls out another string of curses and complaints. Ulaz's eye twitches as he looks between the handle and fur. This is becoming ridiculous. It's as if the matted fur is made of luxite of all things.

“Why have you desisted? Hurry up and finish this gods-forsaken torture!” Sendak snaps, tilting his head around. Another petty growl as Sendak registers the handle in his hand. “Where is the rest of it?”

“In your fur. It is stuck.” Ulaz gives it a tug. “Quite firmly, it seems.” Ulaz's brow twitches at the tantrum. He tosses the handle to the counter and with a fraction of his patience remaining, he's decided that if Sendak thinks this is torture, then he's going to make it so. To Sendak's protests, Ulaz crosses the room and fishes out a few things typically reserved for the prisoners that are experimented on. Ulaz supposes it will give Sendak a true insight as to what the Galra choose to put their prisoners though. He moves back over, and presents the gag to Sendak.

“Do you know what this is?” Ulaz asks, and Sendak's brows pinch together.

“Is this a joke?” He snaps.

“No,” Ulaz starts toying with the straps, “but since you believe this is torture, I thought I may as well give you the true experience. Since you are unable to keep your mouth shut, and I have a headache coming from your continuous protests, I thought this would do to keep most at bay.” He can see the cogs moving in Sendak's mind.

“What type of... _medical torture_ are you...is this,” Sendak peers at the posture collar that should hopefully keep his head in place, at least for a while, “some bizarre fetish-” Sendak's words are cut and muffled as Ulaz shoves the bit in. He can sigh in relief. It's so _nice_ to not listen to Sendak's voice. If anything, Haggar would find this amusing and agree, while Ulaz knew Sendak would _never_ go to Zarkon about it.

“Since we both know that you would not speak a word of this, as you have such a reputation to uphold, I ask a final time that you attempt to make this experience easier for yourself.” Ulaz holds the posture collar. While he's aware of the sexual connotations, it's typical use is to keep a subject's head in place when they either don't wish for them to look, or if there needs work around the head. Sendak casts him a death glare, and Ulaz hears the teeth press against the bit, but as he works, Sendak doesn't squirm at least. “Good. Well done. Now,” he cracks his fingers, “I can finally work _in peace_.”

-

It's been about five vargas since Sendak went to see Ulaz, and Haxus is certain that, by now, the whole ordeal should be over. Initially when he'd looked, there was admittedly a sizeable portion, but five vargas? That was an insane amount of time. Haxus comes to a stop at the door and presses his hand against the panel, holo-pad tucked under his arm. As the door opens, Haxus's eyes falls upon the scene in front of him.

“...put this back in your mouth, _now_!”

“I am **not** going to be gagged again by that thing! I refuse to lay here, within my own drool, while you- _Haxus_?!” Sendak attempts to move, but it doesn't work because of...a collar. Ulaz snaps around on his heel and there's a very wet-looking bit in his hand. Sendak is strapped to the table. Haxus's eyebrows can't go any higher.

“I shall leave you two to your,” Haxus motions at whatever he's just stumbled across, “ _thing_.”

“It is **not** what you think it is!” Sendak snarls.

“No, no, I understand,” Haxus would admit that he hadn't ever considered these two...doing this, but he wasn't going to judge, “I get being caught can be _embarrassing_ -”

“I have nothing to be embarrassed about!” Sendak tries to wiggle, but he seems _quite_ locked in.

“Are you quite certain?” Ulaz crosses his arms across his chest with a sniff. “You have been squirming and wiggling like, and please correct me if I am wrong, a 'little bitch' the entire time you have been here. Such behaviour is not befitting of a Galra of your station. Honestly, Haxus,” Ulaz gestures at their commander, “he is awful at taking pain.” Haxus watches as Sendak's ears flick and whatever he was about to say seems to go. He doesn't know anyone who makes Sendak react this way, aside from the Emperor, but then maybe...this was Sendak's kink. He'd have preferred to not find out this way, but then Haxus supposed he had his own secrets and vices.

“I will take my leave-”

“No!” Sendak writhes again. “I order you to stay and observe!”

“I am not having others in the room. I do not work well with an audience.” Ulaz snaps.

“I am **leaving**!” Haxus slams his hand against the panel and strides off down the corridor.

The room is silent as the two come down from Haxus's outburst.

“Do you realise what you have done?” Sendak growls up at Ulaz. His fur puffs up, like it has been doing for the last few vargas.

“That I have told Haxus how much of a petulant child you are being groomed? Yes-”

“No! You oblivious dreck! Perhaps if you spent time with other Galra, you might be aware that you have _just_ implied and insinuated that I am a masochist! Haxus thought this was _sexual_!” Ulaz toys with the bit in hand, head tilting to the side.

“I do not see how. He knew I was fixing your wounds and needed to get rid of the mats. Why on Daibazaal would he assume such a thing?” Ulaz is perhaps enjoying playing coy to this, if only because it's a small revenge against Sendak for the last few vargas. “Commander, I do not feel comfortable in the knowledge that you find this arousing. I fear that if I were captured, this could be information they torture out of me-”

“I do not find this sexual in the slightest-” Sendak's curses and complaints are muffled when Ulaz gets the bit back in there, and this time, he tightens it a little more.

“Thank you for opening your mouth wide enough.” Ulaz gently tracks his claws through Sendak's mane, and there is no complaint, thank the gods. “I should get back to work. I am contemplating that, to keep your chest compressed, I may have to sit over your back.” Ulaz internally chuckles at the muffled protests from behind him. “I know, Commander, it is not something I enjoy the idea of either, but to get the other half of your fur finished, without cutting, of course, I need you to remain still. Unless, I do sedate you?” Ulaz wanders back around and crouches at Sendak's eye level. “Would that be preferential? Would you rather me sit on, or sedate you?” The look cast back is pure malice or humiliation, but small things make his job undercover worth it. Sendak eventually forces out an incoherent word, but Ulaz cannot understand it. “Sit on you it is. A fine choice, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As said, it's very silly and they're mildly ooc, but it's all for fun. Ulaz, I love him being an Absolute Shit TM xD he has to entertain himself somehow, am I right?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :3
> 
> See you tomorrow! I need to write the piece, but expect something a bit filthy!


End file.
